


Fever

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sickfic, Sith Obi-Wan, jango is so stressed about his husband, obi-wan please stop stressing him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan is sick, and Jango doesn't know why.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end!

Jango steps out of the cockpit with a smile that falls as he sees his husband - Obi-Wan is deathly white and gaunt, dark tendrils running through his veins.  His expression is a little wild, and he  _ reeks _ of death and smoke as he takes a step forward and stumbles, eyes rolling back as he tumbles into Jango’s arms in a dead faint.

Jango ends up stripping himself and Obi-Wan to drag him into the ‘fresher, turning the water to cool - nothing else he’s tried has brought down the fever, and his heart is racing nearly as fast as Obi-Wan’s as he runs through every option he has.  There aren’t many, so he skips straight to praying, hoping whatever Force entity is out there is listening while he pleads and rages on his  _ riduur _ ’s behalf.

He’s still cursing everything he can think of when he lays Obi-Wan out on their bunk, and he slumps to sit next to him.  “Kriff, Kenobi, you couldn’t have told me what the fuck was wrong with you before you passed out?” he asks, his voice heavy and rough with the tears he refuses to shed.  

A full day of nothing.  Obi-Wan’s breathing seems fine,  but his pulse is racing, and the fever is still higher than Jango has ever seen.  Those blackened veins are still showing through too-pale skin, but otherwise… there’s nothing to show what the hells is happening.  Obi-Wan doesn’t have any visible wounds or injection sites, so the only thing he can figure is either illness - though none of this matches with anything Jango’s heard of - or more Sith shit, and he doesn’t know what scares him more.  He doesn’t want to think about what could happen if it  _ is _ Sith.  The only beings in the galaxy that would be able to help  _ that _ are the ones Jango will  _ never _ subject his husband to again.  So he settles in to wait and keeps begging the gods or the Force to keep his beloved with him.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan finally wakes up close to midnight, and his eyes fly open, wide and wild as he reaches out.  He relaxes as Jango takes his hand, and closes his eyes again.  “Oh thank the Force,” he whispers, and his hand is almost painfully tight around Jango’s.  As his breathing slows, he sits a little straighter, the color coming back to his cheeks.  He looks almost normal again.

“Uj’ika, what happened?  What did this to you?”  Jango can feel the worry threatening to overwhelm him now that all his concentration isn’t on keeping Obi-Wan in the land of the living.

“I overextended myself, it’s nothing serious.”  Obi-Wan holds up a hand, trying to calm him, but Jango is having none of it, not after watching over him for a day and a half, not even knowing what was wrong or how to help.  “I may have tracked Sidious down again, and I channeled too much power, really, it’s alright.”

Fear coalesces into anger at Obi-Wan’s dismissal of what had happened.  “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again!  Think about your children, at the very kriffing least!  How would I tell Boba, or Cody, or Rex, or any of the others that their father isn’t coming back because he nearly got his ass killed fighting a _fucking_ _Sith_?”

Obi-Wan looks away, clearly trying for levity as he says, “Well, if we’re being technical, they’re entirely your-”

“Don’t-  don’t you  _ dare _ finish that sentence,” Jango snaps, “You  _ are _ their father - you said the adoption vows, you took them as your own, they are  _ your children  _ as much as they are mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi!”  He flinches a little at the use of his full name, but Jango doesn’t give a shit - not now, when worry and fear and exhaustion are all combining to make him irrationally angry with the whole mess, and Obi-Wan in particular.  

“Jango,” he says, “Dearest one, I didn’t  _ want _ to do this-”

“Like hell you didn’t.  You don’t care what happens to you, but  _ fuck _ , Obi-Wan, I do!  Our kids do!  We  _ love you _ , and none of us are willing to let you throw your life away for this damned mission of yours!”  Jango is breathing harsh and fast by the time he finishes, and Obi-Wan finally turns to look at him.

“I know you care,” Obi-Wan says quietly, “Even though you  _ shouldn’t _ .  I am a dangerous person to love, Jango Fett.”

“I don’t give a  _ fuck _ whether you think you’re dangerous, I know the man I fell in love with-”

“I don’t mean me, Jango, I mean-  Ah, dammit.”  Obi-Wan had managed to stand up to pace, but he sits back down to finish the argument.  “I mean that bad things happen to everyone I love, and I don’t want that to haunt me still.  So I will make  _ damned _ sure that there is no one left to take you from me.”  His yellow eyes burn with fire, and his fists are clenched in his lap.  “Whether that is Sidious or Tyrannus or Ventress or Grievous or the  _ fucking _ Jedi,  _ no one _ is going to steal you from me, even if it means I have to destroy every single one of them myself.”

That level of devotion - willingness to burn and destroy  _ everything _ … that scares Jango, a little.  It scares him and reassures him all at once; he’s never felt safer than he does with his  _ riduur _ .  “It’s not worth it if it’s at the expense of  _ you _ ,  _ cyare _ ,” he finally says, and Obi-Wan doesn’t answer, just holds out a hand, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and a little bit of defeat.  Jango takes it without hesitation.

“I don’t deserve you.”  Obi-Wan wraps Jango’s arm around his own shoulders, nestling into his side.  “I truly,  _ truly _ do not.  You are the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time, and I’m afraid I don’t know how to make that up to you.”  

Jango sighs and runs his fingers through the silken strands at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.  “Just… be careful with yourself, Obi-Wan,  _ please _ .   _ Ni karta taylir, _ ” he whispers, his hand resting over his husband’s chest, “Bring it back safe to me.”

“Always, dear one, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> riduur - husband  
> uj'ika - cupcake  
> cyare - beloved  
> Ni karta taylir - you hold my heart


End file.
